Broken Doll
Summary: After Huli's breakdown the Rebel Mythos have become more divided Warning! This webisode contains blood! Viewer discretion is advised (We open on where the last webisode left off—the Rebels having their fight.) Huli Shang: Aheh...aheheheh... You people wanna know something?! All of you are hypocritical sons and daughters of...of somethin’ derogatory, and I couldn't tell you why I even tried if ya paid me! Qrow Otur: Oh, that makes sense! If we're hypocrites, so are you, you know! Gods almighty, is THIS the lady I was falling for?! In which case, sign me up for the first plane out of here! Huli Shang: Oh, you'll just cause it to crash! Why'd we even keep you around? You were going to ruin this at some point! Ya damn bad luck charm. (Everyone else continues screaming at each other. Suddenly, Huli giggles, then starts...laughing.) Huli Shang: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, all of this is just plain rich! (Everyone stares at her.) Elena Troy: ...Huli? (Huli looks at them, eyes gleaming and an insane smile stretched across her face.) Huli Shang: You believed me! You...you actually believed me! I said I wanted to change destiny, and all of you believed me! Well, believe it when I say...you've been had! (Everyone gasps.) Huli Shang: I never wanted to change fate! Why would I? I'm completely crazy! I like being the bad guy! But I just had to say a few pretty words, and all of you became my personal attack dogs. I'm bored of it, though, so I'm quitting your little group. Qrow Otur: But Huli, we need you to be the leader! Huli Shang: ...then I guess the entire group is disbanded! (Everyone gasps again.) Huli Shang: Now, if you excuse me, I'm off to inform the headmaster that as of this moment, the Rebel Mythos have given up and will be following their destinies from now on. I'll also promise him I shall never associate with any of you again. *grins and flashes peace sign* Ciao! (She cheerfully skips out of the room. But then she smashes the windows with her bare hands and the glass cuts her and draws blood. Huli begins to cry and falls to her knees.) Huli Shang: WHY?! WHY AM I LIKE THIS?! (Cut to a few days later, some of the Rebels have become depressed while others are still holding onto hope for Huli and for their freedom. They are shown huddling in their respective rooms, not even attending classes.) (Huli is in her room alone whispering to herself.) Huli Shang: They won't come back to you now, you're a demon! You drove the only ones that ever cared aboyt you away! I didn't mean to! Those voices were too loud! I can't think! You'll always be like this! No! I want my freedom! And freedom for my friends! But are they even your friends any more? SHUT UP! (Huli throws a hairbrush at the mirror, she stumbles over to it and stares at her reflection in the broken mirror. Someone knocks on the door, it opens, half of the rebels, the ones who are still hopeful, are standing there.) Zane von Olympus: Uh, hey Huli... Elena Troy: Huli? (Huli turns to them with tears in her eyes.) Huli Shang: Leave me alone....before I drive you all away and hurt you.... Hanabi Omikami: Huli, you were having a relapse we understand...sure you said that stuff but you didn't mean it...did voices tell you to say those things?... Huli Shang: Don't even think about mentioning them....It makes me angry....Now go before I hurt you... Qrow Otur: Huli, snap out of it! I-AHH! (Huli tackles him to the ground and puts her hands around his neck. She is crying hysterically) Huli Shang: ARE YOU DEAF?! I SAID GO BEFORE THEY MAKE ME HURT YOU! (Qrow pulls himself away. Huli looks at her friends sadly before slamming the door in their faces. She stumbles back to the mirror and cuts her hand again. She smears it on the glass, as she does she sees Daji behind her, she turns to her furiously) Huli Shang: YOU! Daji: Oh, has my poor little fox lost her marbles? Well...I can help you feel better...Just like how I made your sister feel better... (Huli lunges at Daji and tackles her to the ground. She wraps her puppet strings around her neckand begins to suffocate her) Huli Shang: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MEILI?!YOU MONSTER!!! I'M NOT YOU! I'LL NEVER BE YOU! SO GET OUT OF MY HEAD AND MY LIFE!!!! Qrow Otur: Hu...li....It's...me.... (Huli's mind flashes back to reality and she realizes that it was Qrow who she attacked and that the Daji she saw was a vision her unstable mind created. She lets go of him and stumbles back. Qrow drags himself up to a chair, holding on to his bleeding neck. Huli is horrified by what she did.) Huli Shang: Qrow....I....I didn't mean to...I saw her....I... (She breaks down crying. She backs away to the window. Slowly, Qrow turns his head up and glares at her.) Qrow Otur: You...you really are crazy...aren't you...But...that's not you... (Beat, then Huli smashes the window and grabs a shard of glass, pointing it at Qrow with the gleam back in her eye and the smile back on her face.) Huli Shang: Oh, those are fightin' words, ya little raven! What, you wanna go?! I'll go! I'll go right here, right now, someone set up some damn bleachers so you can watch it in all its beautiful, bloody glory! Oh, did I say glory? I meant gory! Ha! Just like all those people from my sprees! (She slices Qrow across the forehead, causing him to cry out.) Huli Shang: Ooh, you'll be like Potter! Just without the glasses. ...ugh, the screaming's gettin' on my nerves. (She punches him in the jaw with a loud CRACK.) Huli Shang: There we go! Much better! (But then Qrow grabs her arm and flips her over. He starts shaking her.) Qrow Otur: HULI! PLEASE! SNAP OUT OF IT!!! YOU MIGHT BE CRAZY NOW BUT I KNOW THE REAL YOU IS IN THERE SOMEWHERE! (Huli pauses, she drops her weapon and her glass shard. Qrow rushes over to her and kisses her much to her shock) Qrow Otur: Please Huli..mcome back....I love you...This relapse isn't you! (Huli stares at him in shock. She quickly pushes herself away from him and leaps out the window, transforms into her fox form and runs deep into the forest.) Qrow Otur: HULI! WAIT!.... (Huli runs deep into the forest, unbeknownst to her, some of the fairytale Rebels are following her. She stops at a pond, de transforms and crumbles to her knees and cries.. The fairytale Rebels slowly approach her, her turns to them with tears in her eyes. They stare at each other for a bit and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes